


The Girl Talk Series

by adenei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adenei/pseuds/adenei
Summary: It all started out with Ginny and Hermione talking sex, and evolved into seeking advice from older siblings to implied first times and more! HP Post War
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Girl Talk

Ginny knocked on the door to the Head Girl’s room. “Come in,” Hermione called. She opened the door and walked in, flopping on Hermione’s bed as Hermione was finishing work up at her desk.

“Tomorrow can’t come soon enough,” Ginny lamented.

“I couldn’t agree more.”

“I still can’t believe McGonagall is giving you an extra two weeks off.”

“Well, I had to work harder to get the work done ahead of time. I’m sure you could have petitioned for it, too..” Hermione reasoned.

“Nah,” Ginny waved her off. “I'm just glad Harry has the time off while I’m home.”

“Same for me and Ron. He doesn’t know I have the extra weeks yet. It’s part of his Christmas present.” Hermione said.

“What did you end up getting him?” Ginny asked. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed Hermione’s face flush.

“Well, I need to pick up the Cannons jersey in Diagon Alley next week so that he’ll have something to open. And then I was thinking I would write a sort of riddle to tell him that I have an extra two weeks off…” Hermione began to explain.

Ginny laughed, “He’ll love that. Promise me you won’t give in and give him the answer.”

“Well, I don’t plan on making it impossible to solve. Besides, I’m working it in with something else. Not a gift, per say, but that riddle is going to be a private exchange.”

“What are you planning?”

“I- We- Well, we’ve been taking things a bit slow. We only just got together in June, and then with everything else that happened in the summer, we didn’t want to rush into things too quickly, but I- I think I’m ready to...to…” Hermione wasn’t sure how much Ginny wanted to talk about that. It was her brother after all.

“Hermione, are you saying you’re ready to have sex?” Ginny asked her bluntly.

“Yes. I don’t want to wait anymore,” she admitted. “I’m ready. I’ve been ready. Not that I have a clue what to do.”

Ginny chuckled, “Yeah, I don’t reckon they make how-to books for sex. But honestly, it’s better that way. It should be a ‘learn as you go’ sort of thing. That way you won’t have any preconceived notions about what to expect, and you two can figure out what you both like.”

“But what if he’s expecting something and I don’t know how to, er, deliver….” Hermione hung her head a bit as she said it.

“Hermione, not that I want to think about my brother’s sex life, but you’re mental if you think you could do anything to disappoint him. Just don’t do that stupid thing where you two don’t talk to each other. You need to communicate. Tell him what you like, ask him what he likes. And don’t expect it to be this perfect experience on the first try. It’s probably going to be a disappointment, but it gets better.”

“Who knew you were so insightful,” Hermione tried to joke.

“It’s just my own personal experience. And maybe, some of what Fleur talked to me about when I confided in her..” Ginny admitted.

Hermione’s jaw dropped. “When was that?”

“When you were in Australia. You weren’t around to talk to, and things were moving really quickly once we finally got things sorted. I couldn’t talk to Mum…”

“No, that’s good! I’m glad you and Fleur are getting on better,” Hermione told her. She was quiet for a moment before she plucked up the courage to ask, “Did it hurt?”

“Sort of. Just make sure he’s not dry, and it’ll feel better. It is a bit uncomfortable at first, but then it felt good pretty quickly,” Ginny tried to explain as Hermione nodded.

“Thanks, Ginny.”

“Okay, before we switch topics, I have to ask..” Hermione gave her a look motioning for her to go on. “Are you planning the whole night? That might be a mood killer.”

Hermione laughed, “No, actually. I’ve resolved to tell him that I’m ready, but I want it to happen on it’s own. It’d be awkward if I planned it all out I think. I just don’t want to stop if we get to a certain point anymore.”

“Good. No offense, but I was worried for a second.”

“Honestly, Ginny, I’m not that bad,” Hermione rolled her eyes. “Now, shall we get ready to head to Slughorn’s party?”

“Yes, imagine what the boys will say when we tell them we went together.” Both girls dissolved into a fit of laughter.


	2. Trading Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls chat with Fleur, who is happy to give them advice!

Ginny was sitting at the table of Shell Cottage, having a cup of tea with Fleur. Harry and Ron were off at Auror training until tomorrow, so Ginny decided to pay Fleur a visit. Hermione was finishing some shopping and would be there soon. 

“Are you excited to be home for a few weeks?” Fleur asked her.

“Yes! Though I’ll be happier when I finally get to see Harry for longer than an hour,” Ginny lamented.

“Ah yes, separation can be ‘ard, can it not?” Fleur sympathized. “I ‘ad a boyfriend that stayed in France when I came to ‘Ogwarts for ze Triwizard Tournament. Needless to say it did not go well.” Fleur shook her head.

“Did you break up in the middle of the year?” Ginny asked.

“Oh, yes, but we were not as serious as you and ‘Arry,” Fleur gave Ginny a knowing look. “How is zat going, by ze way?”

“Like I said, I haven’t seen him long enough to know. Though I’d like to,” Ginny said impatiently as Hermione flooed in. “Do you think if I told Mum I was staying here for the night she’d believe me?”

“Are you asking me to cover for you so you can spend ze night at ‘Arry’s?” Fleur asked.

Hermione gave Ginny a look as she sat down next to her. “Maybe,” Ginny shrugged.

“Well, you are of age. I don’t see why not, but I do not know about Beel. Your bruzzer may be more protective than your Mum,” Fleur said.

“Does he really need to know? Isn’t he away until the day after tomorrow on some curse breaking mission?”

“Zat is true. If I cover for you, you must promise me one thing,” Fleur said to Ginny.

“Anything!”

“Make sure you use your protective spells. You wouldn’t want to end up like zis,” Fleur said as she rubbed the tiny baby bump that was forming. Ginny nodded. “Also make sure that you silence the doors so Ron doesn’t hear,” Fleur added.

“Why? We’ve been quiet before,” Ginny questioned.

“Well, let’s just say when you ‘aven’t been with your partner in a while, things can get very….passionate.”

This got Ginny’s attention. Hermione’s too, though she was feigning interest. “How so?”

Fleur smirked. “Let’s just say that when Beel comes home after being away for several days, ze orgasms are more, how you say, explosive. Eet is not always easy to remain quiet wiz zat much pleasure.”

Ginny looked at Fleur wide eyed as she made a mental note to use a silencing charm. She didn’t need Ron barging in on them again. Even if Hermione could keep him at bay. “But it’s been four months. Surely, he won’t last long enough to have that kind of effect.”

“Perhaps. But if he takes the time to please you first, zat should not matter,” Fleur said as Ginny gave her a confused look. “Do not tell me you are not well taken care of!” Fleur exclaimed, taken aback.

“Well, we only just started in the summer…” Ginny said meekly.

“Zat does not mean anything! You should always be pleased as well as doing the pleasing! Tell me you ‘ave at least had an orgasm.”

“I...think so?” Ginny said.

“You think so? Oh, no, no, no. If you think so, zan you probably ‘ave not. You will know as the sensation pools inside of you and begins to spread until you cannot hold it in anymore. Your hips will probably buck forward uncontrollably, too. It eez ‘ard sometimes for women to finish, but your partner needs to explore and find ze things that will make it happen. It does not always happen with sex.”

“So what types of things, then?” Ginny asked.

Fleur hesitated for a moment, then sighed. “Ze most obvious would be touching down zere, and I am not talking feengering, as in, insertion. He needs to find your clitoris.”

Hermione choked on her tea as Ginny’s jaw dropped at Fleur’s straightforward explanation. 

“But why would that-?” Hermione had finally asked a question now.

“It eez one of ze most sensitive parts, of course. Surely, you know that, ‘Ermione?” Fleur asked. When Hermione didn’t say anything, Fleur continued. “He can also use his tongue, too.”

“Down there?” Hermione asked incredulously.

“You can scoff now, but do not knock eet before you try eet. The tongue eez such a wonderful muscle. Remember zat,” Fleur told them.

She was about to continue when there was a whoosh from the fireplace. Ron and Harry had flooed in. “There you are!” Harry said happily.

“We got off early! Ready to head to Grimmauld Place?” Ron asked eagerly. The boys barely remembered to greet Fleur as they were so focused on their girlfriends.

Ginny and Hermione looked at Fleur who simply winked at them when the boys weren’t looking and shooed them out. She sure gave them enough to think about for the night ahead.


	3. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny tests out Fleur's advice and Hermione can't stop thinking about her present to Ron.

Harry & Ginny:  
Harry had barely shut the door to his bedroom at Grimmauld Place when Ginny pounced on him. “It’s about time,” she said against his lips. “Four months was too long,” as her hands reached for his shirt.

Harry pulled away from her briefly. “Uh, Gin, while I’m all for this, what spurred it on?”

“We’re finally alone, that’s what,” she said as she tried to connect her lips with his again. 

“Obviously, I know that. Four months of wanking doesn’t come close to you,” Harry said. “It’s been torture for me, too. What did you say to Molly to convince her to let you stay here tonight?”

“Oh, she thinks I’m staying with Fleur tonight,” Ginny said nonchalantly.

Harry gave her a blank stare as he comprehended what she’d said. “You lied to your Mum? Fleur’s covering for you? But what about Bill?” His questions shot out like rapid fire.

“Bill’s out of town, remember? No worries there,” she smiled seductively at him.

“Brilliant!” Harry said as his lips found hers once more. 

They tumbled onto the bed as they shed the clothes off of each other. Ginny felt his hardness against her, and she had a sudden feeling to try and prove Fleur wrong. Harry could surely get her off. Especially after a four month drought. 

“Are you ready?” She heard him ask between planting kisses along her neck. Merlin, that felt so good. 

“Y-yes.” But then she remembered the protective spells. “No, wait. Did you remember your spell?” Ginny asked as she grabbed her own wand. She said the incantation, and then set an imperturbable charm on the door. Harry nodded as she set her wand down. “Okay..”

Ginny closed her eyes as she felt Harry slip inside of her. Ginny gasped at the contact as she heard Harry breathe in sharply. They’d both clearly forgotten how it felt at first.

“You okay?” he asked her as she nodded. 

He began moving slowly and gradually picked up the pace. It certainly felt good, and Merlin did she miss the feel of him against her. Their time apart didn’t help his stamina as he moved in and out. Ginny tried to focus on the feeling, and moved her hips to meet his, but the pool of liquid fire that Fleur had referred to was maybe a spark at best as Harry sped up and reached his climax. 

Ginny kissed his neck and shoulder to distract herself from the fact that Fleur was right, and she most certainly had not yet come with Harry inside her alone. 

“Did that feel alright for you?” Harry asked her as he slipped out.

“What?” Ginny had snapped out of her distraction. “Oh, yeah, I’m fine.”

Harry gave her a look. “That’s not what I asked.”

“Of course it felt fine! It was more than fine!” Ginny plastered a smile to her face.

“Ginny, don’t insult me. I know when you’re lying. What’s going on,” Harry gave her a concerned look.

“It’s nothing.”

“No, it’s not. Come on, Gin.”

“Ironic choice of words, Potter,” Ginny said.

“What?” Harry asked. She was clearly confusing him.

“Well, that’s just it isn’t it? I didn’t come.”

“O-oh. Oh.” The realization donned on Harry slowly.

Ginny threw her head back on the pillow. “Guess I was stupid to think that it was happening anyways.”

“Well, how do you know it’s not?” Harry asked.

“Fleur described it.”

“Wait, what? You were talking to Fleur about sex?”

Ginny sat up defensively, wrapping the blanket around her chest. “Well, yeah. She’s a wealth of information! How’d you think I had a clue of what to do when we first did it?”

Harry put the pieces together. “Ah. I mean, I was hoping you hadn’t…”

“Harry, really? No way. I was in fourth and fifth year! Did you really-”

“No! But I was confused about why you knew so much… So then, what did Fleur have to say this time?” Harry was trying to feign interest, but he really did want to know.

“What to have you do so I can achieve my own..you know.” Ginny explained.

“And?” Harry urged her on.

“She may or may not have explained different places to touch and...other things.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Wanna try?”

Ginny smiled as they spent the rest of the night learning more about each other.

Ron & Hermione

They were snogging heavily in bed that night. She’d missed him so much while she was at school, and it was this moment right here that made her partially regret her decision of going back to school. How had she lasted four months without him. Without his touch. His kiss. 

She needed to stop him though. Part of his Christmas gift from her was going to be, well, her. All of her. There were still two days until Christmas. They had to wait. She regretfully pulled away from him. “We should probably go to sleep. It’s been a long day,” Hermione said to him.

“Oh yeah, sure,” Ron said as he kissed her forehead. “G’night, love.” She snuggled into him as he wrapped his arm around her.

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to focus on falling asleep, but all she could think about were Fleur’s words. She thought about earlier when she’d gone down on him out of nowhere and surprised him. It wasn’t like that was the first time they’d done that. They’d gone pretty far before she had to go back to school. Just not...all the way. 

She was hoping that maybe he’d catch the hint and try and try something different with her, too, but to no avail. He’d looked like he wanted to, but then backed out at the last moment. Hermione had settled for a finger fucking that still didn’t her close. She wanted to feel him touch her, maybe even feel his tongue there, but how did she broach the topic in conversation? ‘Hey Ron, I was hoping that you could give me an Aussie kiss tonight?’ Hermione snorted involuntarily at the thought.

“Er, you alright, Hermione?” she heard Ron whisper against her.

“Oh, um, yes. I’m fine,” Hermione lied.

“Then why did you just snort?” Ron propped himself up on his elbow to look at her. 

“It’s nothing.”

“And the more you tell me it’s nothing, somehow the more I want to know. Come on, ‘Mione, let’s not waste any time we have over the next few weeks bickering, yeah?”

“Yes, you’re right,” Hermione said with a sigh. 

“So then what were you thinking about?” Ron pressed again.

Hermione refused to turn to look at him. Might as well rip off the bandage. “Aussie kisses,” she muttered.

“Wh-what?” Ron squeaked.

“You heard me,” she grumbled.

“Okay. Not to sound crass or anything, but…why?” Ron asked, looking totally bewildered.

“I don’t know, Ron, maybe because I was wondering what it might feel like? Honestly is it really fair for me to get you off and get nothing in return?” she snapped. When she realized what she’d said, Hermione tried to backtrack. “N-no, I didn’t mean it like that. Nevermind, I’m being barmy.”

“No, you’re not. I didn’t know if you’d want that..we haven’t exactly discussed it,” Ron said. 

She figured his face was probably showing a hint of red at the conversation. They’d gotten past a lot of their conversational roadblocks, but there were still some awkward topics they avoided talking about. “I- I think I’d like to try it,” she admitted.

“Really?” Ron asked. 

“Y-yes. Maybe not right now. Let it happen naturally, on its own. It might seem a little awkward after having a conversation about it.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Ron was quiet for a moment. “Thanks for telling me, though,” he said as a goofy grin spread across his face.

He leaned in to kiss her. To show her how much he appreciated their newfound level of communication. Hermione eagerly accepted his lips, and the kiss grew into a heavy snog, which then led to the thing they said they’d wait to try only minutes before. And it wasn’t awkward at all, despite having just conversed about it. Not awkward at all as Hermione screamed into a pillow for what was the first, and would certainly not be the last, time.


	4. Boy Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron seeks advice from Bill (and George just happens to be there, too).

“...So what’s the problem?” Bill asked Ron, who had pulled him aside on Christmas Eve to ask for advice.

Ron’s face reddened. “I- Er- Howd’youknowifyou’redoingtherightthing?”

Bill took a moment to process what his younger brother had asked. “The right thing for what?”

Ron gave him an impatient look. “You know…”

Bill gave a look of understanding then. “Oh. Sex?” 

“Yeah.”

“Well, how far have you gone?” Bill asked.

“Pretty much everything but that,” Ron admitted. “But I think we’re going to soon. She’s been hinting at it more and more.”

The door opened. “What are you two doing in here?” George said as he walked in.

“Nothing,” Ron said quickly.

“Ron’s just asking for advice,” Bill said.

“About what?” George looked between the two of them before catching on. “Sex? Are you and Hermione finally going to shag?”

“Shove off, George” Ron said, not in the mood to have the mickey taken out on him.

“Nah, little brother, I’m actually impressed.”

“Do I want to know why..?” Ron asked hesitantly.

“Well, it took you seven years together. At the rate you two were moving there, I was expecting it to take at least another year or two before you took that step,” George laughed at Ron’s expense. 

“Oi, fuck off,” Ron said in an annoyed tone.

“I’m offended you didn’t come to me about this,” George affronted. “Only joking. I’ll stop now. What do you want to know? I thought the book would have helped.”

“Well, it did, but thanks to Bill’s lovely wife, apparently Hermione’s now got a pre-conceived notion about how mindblowing sex can be.”

George laughed so hard he snorted as Bill shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Remind me not to let any of my girlfriends hang around Fleur.”

“Can we get on with this before the girls realize we’re missing?” Ron asked impatiently.

“Well, honestly Ron if it’s the first time, it’s bound to be a little awkward,” Bill told him. “Just make sure you’re honest and open, and listen to what she likes and doesn’t like. That’s how it gets better.”

“And make sure you please her, too. ‘S not just about the bloke,” George added.

“Don’t forget the charms, too,” Bill said. “Unless you’re ready for kids.”

“Right. Charms,” Ron said as he made a mental note. “Any particular positions work better than others?” Ron said. He was going to ask about moves, but he thought he’d covered that with his tongue the other night. 

“Have I got the book for you!” George said. “I’ll bring it tomorrow...just don’t open it in front of anyone.”

“Brilliant,” Ron said, as they heard Molly call them down for dinner.


	5. Any Suggestions?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ron discuss things.

Ron shut the door to his childhood bedroom and leaned against it. They’d decided to stay overnight at the Burrow on Christmas to appease Mrs. Weasley. Harry looked up from the camp bed he was sitting on. “Everything alright, mate?”

“We’re gonna do it…” Ron said, staring straight ahead.

“Do what?” Harry asked, more confused than before.

“Sex.” Ron cut straight to the chase. 

“Really?”

“Yeah, Hermione just gave me part of my present down in Ginny’s room,” he tried to explain as Harry gave him an odd look. “No, not that type of gift. It was a, er, poem or riddle, and it basically said she was ready and didn’t want to wait anymore.”

“I’m still surprised you two have waited-”

“Oi, sorry we’re not like you, Mr. ‘rushes into everything’ Potter,” Ron shot back at him.

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. Thinking back on most of his own decisions, Ron wasn’t exactly wrong. “Well, still, sounds like Hermione to plan things out like that. Er, she does realize that there should be a certain level of naturalness to that, right?” Harry asked wrong.

“Well, er, yeah...I think so. She didn’t exactly say we’re going to do it Saturday at eleven in the morning or anything.” Ron defended her.

Harry snorted. “Careful, it could still happen. Just make sure you silence the door and lock it so I don’t walk in on you or anything.”

“Sorted,” Ron said. “Any other suggestions?”

“Are you really asking me that? You know my only experience is with your-”

“Oi! Don’t say it. I’m well aware, thanks, but as long as I don’t think about who you’re doing it with, it doesn’t bother me.”

Harry laughed. “How very mature of you.” Ron gave him the finger as he walked over to his bed and collapsed on top of it. “Just don’t overthink it, or have high expectations for what should happen, I guess.”

Ron thought about what Harry said. Ironically, it was even better advice than what his brothers had given. “Thanks, that makes sense I guess. Who knew a tosser like you could be so wise?” He sniggered as Harry pretended to act affronted. 

“I have my moments.”


	6. Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret's out.

Secrets Revealed  
The Christmas holidays were coming to a close, and Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were over visiting Bill and Fleur. The girls were helping Fleur in the kitchen while the boys were helping Bill take down the Christmas decorations in the other room.

“So…” Fleur asked, “ How did everyzing go for you two?” She had a slight smirk on her face.

Ginny and Hermione glanced at each other. Then Hermione couldn’t stop the smile that formed on the edge of her lips at her recollection of the last two weeks. “I have to say I was skeptical at first, but I’ll never question your advice again.”

Ginny agreed. “I didn’t know it could be that good.”

“What could be that good?” Bill asked as he, Harry and Ron entered the kitchen.

“Nothing,” Hermione and Ginny said a little too quickly and in unison. 

They looked at Fleur for help, as Harry and Ron looked at them oddly. “Oh, we were discussing how ze girls had fun over ze holidays.”

“Oh yeah? What kind of fun?” Bill asked, clearly not getting the underlying hint Fleur was trying to convey. Or, maybe he did, and was simply poking the bear.

Ginny opened her mouth to respond, but Fleur beat her to it. “Certainly not the kind of fun we should be discussing,” she said nonchalantly.

Bill’s face paled as Harry and Ron both rounded on the girls. “You told Fleur?” Ron could be heard saying, while Harry connected the dots a bit quicker.

“Is that why you…? Oh my god.”

“Fleur, tell me you were not giving my littler sister sex advice,” Bill said.

“How is zat any different from you helping Ron?” Fleur gave him such a stony look that seemed to snap Bill slightly out of his overprotective brother stance.

“You talked to Bill?” Hermione rounded on Ron.

“Well, you clearly talked to Fleur!” Ron retorted.

“You weren’t complaining the other night,” Hermione muttered under his breath.

“Alright, alright!” Harry interrupted, clearly not wanting to hear anymore about Hermione and Ron’s sex life, let alone let Ginny spill anything about their own. “How about we just not discuss this together.”

“Yes, zat eez probably ze best option. The girls know I am ‘ere for zem if zey ever need me,” Fleur agreed.

The girls nodded in thankful agreement. “We should probably get going anyways,” Hermione said as she looked at Ron. “Thanks for having us.”

He still didn’t know she had a couple extra weeks to spend with him, and she wanted to surprise him. That and maybe have their nightly ‘revising’ session. Everything gets better with practice, right?


End file.
